How Tough Are Ya?
by ThatWritingHo
Summary: "Think you're tough shit now, do you?" A heated shiver ran through you at his inflection. His voice had deepened, eyes darkening in that dangerously exciting way as he smirked at you knowingly. Refusing to be intimidated after you had just handed his ass to him, you stood your ground, voice only quivering slightly as you held his gaze, "Tough enough to beat you at least."


Your jaw dropped as Yusuke hit the ground several feet from you, sprawled out on his back. Sparring with your energetic boyfriend was a rather common occurrence, as was landing a few hits on him, but never before had _this_ happened.

"Uh, you ok?" You cautiously walked over to him when he didn't respond, nudging his side with the toe of your shoe.

"Yusuke?"

He seemed to regain his bearings, opening those big brown eyes and blinking up at you, a large grin spreading across his face as he sprung back to his feet.

"Where the hell'd that come from? You been holdin out on me this whole time?" He poked you in the chest for added effect.

Your lips quirked up into a playful smirk, eyes dancing as you poked him back, "Maybe you're just losing your touch, buddy."

He threw his head back, barking out a laugh, hands coming to rest on his hips as he leaned over you, so close your noses were almost touching.

"Think you're tough shit now, do you?" A heated shiver ran through you at his inflection. His voice had deepened, eyes darkening in that dangerously exciting way as he smirked at you knowingly.

Refusing to be intimidated after you had just handed his ass to him, you stood your ground, voice only quivering slightly as you held his gaze, "Tough enough to beat you at least."

"Hm, is that so?" He was practically purring, a shit eating grin in his face as he gripped a fistful of your hair, his other hand sliding around the curve of your hip to your ass, your arms trapped between your bodies awkwardly. "How 'bout a rematch? No hitting this time, though. Well, unless you want me to…"

"Y-yusu-"

He cut you off, latching onto your bottom lip with his teeth, tugging as he sucked roughy, holding you in place with a tight grip on your locks. Your mouths joined in a bruising kiss and he began to step forward, forcing you to backtrack until you found yourself pressed against a tree, standing between two large roots. His tongue parted your lips with ease, quickly overpowering your own to map out every inch of your mouth.

He yanked on your hair, forcing your head back to expose your neck, leaving you gasping for air as he assaulted you with his mouth, sucking on the junction of your neck and shoulder harshly, a wanton moan leaving you. Your panties were quickly becoming soaked, the adrenaline from your sparring mixing with the excitement from his rough treatment. His hands left you briefly to untie his pants, letting them drop to his ankles, exposing his rock hard erection, before taking hold of your wrists.

"On your knees."

You dropped to the ground at his command, arms stretching above you as he pinned your wrists to the tree, face level with his throbbing dick. Dipping your head forward, you swiped your tongue over the head, licking away the precum that had collected there, glancing up at him as you did so.

Yusuke took your wrists in one hand, reaching down to grip your jaw tightly, forcing your mouth open as he shoved his hot length into you. You choked, sputtering around his thickness from the unexpected intrusion, quickly attempting to relax your throat as tears sprang to the corner of your eyes. He began to set a fast pace, fucking your throat mercilessly as your head pressed back into the bark.

"_Ah.._ Still feel tough with my dick down your throat?"

You moaned around him, rubbing your thighs together as you felt another, stronger wave of arousal pass over you at his words, needily trying to find relief for your aching pussy. It wasn't often Yusuke manhandled you like this, _and fuck was it __**hot**_.

"Nngh.. Yeah, you like that?_ Ah_.. Like when I fuck your face… when I use you as _my fuck toy_?"

You nodded and he laughed, his rhythm becoming uneven as he neared his release, shuddering as he pulled out of your mouth, hot seed splattering across your face, his loud moan ringing out in the surrounding woods. He groaned as you made eye contact, licking away the salty substance covering your lips while you stared him down. The hold on your wrists was released and he pulled up his pants, holding out a hand to help you up.

The soft shaking of his legs as he walked to grab the towel made you snicker silently, and you gave a quick thanks as he handed you the cloth to wipe your face.

"Was I too rough?" His eyes were focused on the light bruising forming on your jaw, and the bright red hickies adorning your neck. A cocky smirk returned to your face, and you couldn't stop the challenge that tumbled from your lips.

"You call that rough?"

Brown eyes lit up, and Yusuke grinned devilishly at you.

"Guess you're tougher than I thought after all. Good to know. Now, get your ass inside so I can show you what rough_ really_ means."


End file.
